The Sparks of the Special Occasion
by kawazoetsuko
Summary: NXM HXR Narumi Sensei managed to combine 2 events into 1 Occasion... Well... Sparks of romance occurs during the occasion between the students...
1. Announcement of the Special Occasion

Hello! New here, I'm so addicted to Gakuen Alice nowadays so after watching the anime, reading the comic, I'm here to start a story about it. I will be very sorry for my bad English language, so… hopefully anyone who read this story will be able to accept my bad standard of English. By the way, I do not own any Gakuen Alice stuff.

**Words in bold will be - Venues/Time/Days...**

_Words in italic will be -Thoughts_

**Bold and underline will be - Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Dormitory**-

The special clock rang, producing a loud noise, sounded like some chickens were fighting for food.

"Ah…! Shut up!" Mikan hit the button of the clock, slamming it onto the table top and went back to sleep.

The clock actually popped out an enormous hand and eventually hit Mikan's head very badly, which made her woke up from her sleep.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Fine, I will get off my bed! What a terrible invention, invented by Hotaru!" Mikan complained as she changed into her uniform.

When she was done, she slowly strode down,towards the dining hall with her mouth mumbling over the nasty invention invented by Hotaru. However, once she stepped into the dining hall and she saw her "beloved" Hotaru, she began to approach her with a big great hug which showed her affection for Hotaru.

"Ho-Ta-Ru…!" She called out loud for her as she was approaching her, trying to give her a hug.

"Baka, Baka, Baka!" The sound of the gun which was invented just for Mikan caught everyone's attention.

Mikan fell onto the floor before she got the chance to hug Hotaru.

"Ouch! It hurts! You're so mean and cold-blooded!" Her tears ran down on her face just like those rainfalls at the end of the northern forest.

"Mikan-Chan…!" Iinchou reached his hand out and pulled Mikan up.

"Arigatou, Iinchou!" She got up and thanks Iinchou.

She got back to her seat beside Hotaru and started to scold Hotaru for her horrible invention.

"Baka…" She got shot again.

Hotaru glared at her and replied her with her standard monotone way of speaking, "If I didn't invent that clock for you, I think you will still be in your bed and you will definitely be late for Jinno-Sensei's lesson."

"But you don't have to invent such a thing that it is so violent!" Mikan carried on with her scolding while Hotaru carried on eating her breakfast.

**15 minutes later**, Hotaru stood up and walked off.

"Hotaru…! Matte…!" Mikan yelled as she quickly finished up her breakfast to catch up with Hotaru.

**-School-**

As she was catching up with Hotaru along the corridors, someone actually tripped her.

She fell with her face flat onto the floor with the same old reaction, "Ouch!"

"So… it's flowers today, eh?" Natsume looked at her undergarment.

She immediately stood up and screamed at him as she was trying to punch him, "NATSUME!"

Everyone was looking and gossiping at her with her fist up, trying to punch Natsume.

"_Forget it! If I punched him, everyone will starting gossiping more stuff about me, I had enough of bad reputation because of him._" She thought about it and let go of Natsume.

She stomped into the classroom with her sulky face and sat down. Natsume and Ruka came into the classroom after a few seconds. Mikan and Natsume glowered at each another before Natsume went to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"_Polka dots… I just hate the sight of her. What's wrong with her today? Normally she will even greet and smiled at us even after I had got into a fight with her._" Natsume shook his head, "_What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking about her? Tch…_" He covered his face with his manga.

As Iinchou came in, she stood up and greeted him, "Ohayo, Iinchou!"

"_Never mind… It's just like what Iinchou told me before, it's the way she shows me her concerns._" She told herself and let out a sigh.

"Ohayo, Mikan-Chan…" Iinchou greeted her back.

Natsume looked at her under his manga, "_So... I think I have think too much. Plus, why am I so worried about her just now? That's crazy!_"

"Ohayo, Ruka Pyon!" She gave her usual broad smile.

Ruka wasn't really paying attention so he was kind of woken up by Mikan greeting.

"Oh, ohayo, Sakura…" Ruka gave her back his greeting as he carried on with his thinking.

"Oha…" Mikan didn't finish greeting sentence as she was thinking of something.

"_I don't feel like greeting him after his stupid and childish prank that he had done on me and he won't greet me back anyway but…_" She sighed once more.

"Ohayo, Natsume!" She faked out a smile to the person she detested a lot.

"Ohayo… Polka dots…" Natsume replied for the very first time.

This surprised everyone in the classroom, together with Nonoko and Anna who were about to step into the classroom but it didn't gave Hotaru any impact.

Natsume then realized that he actually greeted Mikan back, "_Wait… What had I just done? God…! What had I done! I must calm down...at least I didn't call her… Mikan… right...?_"

To resolve this silence and awkward situation, Hotaru started to speak, "Anyone wants Ruka's pictures or posters? On sales now, different sizes, different amount of rabbits…"

"Imai…! Give me back those pictures and posters!" Ruka went after Hotaru as she quickly got into her flying duck.

Noises returned after Ruka and Hotaru had created quite a large din in the class.

"_Phew… That polka dots friend sure was smart enough to dissolve this awkward situation. Unlike that simple minded, stupid polka dots._" Natsume gave out a sigh of relief.

Mikan turned to look at Natsume without anyone noticing her, "_That bastard, he still used the nickname to greet me… Anyway I shouldn't complain too much, it's good enough that he finally greeted me._" She smiled.

**-Meeting room-**

"Oh please… Can we? Can we?" Narumi-Sensei began to beg like an innocent child with glittery eyes.

"Anything you want it to be, as long as it won't interrupt our affairs." The principle replied coldly.

"But…!" Jinno-Sensei was trying to disapprove it but his words were being cut off by Serina-Sensei.

"I think it's a good idea as it helps our students to interact more and actually allows them to expose to all kind of situation with the help of the activities that Narumi had planned." She spoke up for him.

"All right then… Dismiss..." The principle announced.

As Misaki-Sensei and Narumi-Sensei went out of the meeting room, they were talking about the activities Narumi-Sensei had planned.

"Are you really sure about this? Jin-Jin looked so furious over it." Misaki-Sensei asked him in a worried tone.

Narumi-Sensei turned and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, the principle had already approved, right?"

Misaki-Sensei gave "whatever" look.

**-Class B-**

After Jinno-Sensei lessons

Narumi-Sensei stepped in, clapped his hand twice and everyone went back to their seats.

"Ohayo, mina…! Well, I have something to announce." He carried on with his words, this year we are going to have a surprising and special occasion." He announced.

One of the students raised his hand up and asked, "What could the special occasion be?"

Narumi Sensei grinned, "Well, this actually involves 2 special events together to form 1 occasion."

The whole class gave a "Wow…" but of course, except Natsume and his gang.

"One of the occasions is actually the girls' favourite day." Narumi-Sensei gave a hint.

Sumire was very sure of the day Narumi-Sensei had said, "It is valentine's day!"

"Ho, ho, ho… I'm sure you are really looking forward to it, don't you, Sumire-Chan?" He winked at her.

Sumire blushed like a red apple immediately as she peeped at Natsume and Ruka.

"What about another one?" Iinchou asked Narumi-Sensei about it, he can't wait to know about this special event.

He started to chalk down something onto the blackboard as he answered Iinchou question, "The school decided to push forward the "Stage and Drama" festival, so… we are going to have 2 events on the same week."

He turned to the class, "I'm sure everyone knows the procedure of the annual "Stage and Drama" Festival right. Anyway let me explain it once more for people who forgotten about it."

He put down his chalk and explained while pointing the points on the blackboard, "Every year, 2 major plays will be held on stage. The school will be separated into half for each play with the mixture of different levels of students. Students will write their own scripts, some will set up the props while some will be acting and of course with the teachers' help."

"What are the plays this year?" Someone asked out of curiosity.

He smiled, "Thanks for reminding me that. We are having Cinderella and Twelfth night this year. Our class will be getting involved with Cinderella this year. More elementary branch students will get involve with Cinderella play while more High school or middle school branch students will get more involve with Twelfth Night."

Nonoko waved her hand at Narumi-Sensei, "So what kind of involvement for our class?"

"I'm the one who planned it so... more jobs for our class. Half of our class will be acting while another half will be setting up the props. Well… except the people who are from choir or wanting to join the choir will be involved with the singing. By the way, pupils who want to join the choir for these plays, please go for an audition after school today. I'm sorry that things are getting kind of rush due to the sudden arrangement."

"When will be the event? Plus, the scripts…?" Another person popped out a question.

"It will be 3 weeks later, once they got the script from the middle and high school branch pupils by tomorrow or latest the day after tomorrow, I will start choosing the characters. Let's get on with another explanation of the other event."

"Narumi-Sensei sure speaks a lot today. I think today is his longest lesson throughout my life." Kokoroyomi whispered to Anna and she definitely agreed with it.

"Next… The girls' favourite day! _Or rather my favourite day! _All right, we had already made a schedule of it. Right after the "Stage and Drama festival" which is going to take 3 days in that week, we will have 2 days for the Valentine's Day event. Within the 2 days, everyone will be taught how to make chocolates, arranging or making roses, and the dance steps. On the Friday night, there will be a confession dance party; oh I love my plan…" Narumi Sensei explained half way and suddenly talking to himself.

"Now I know why he's so enthusiastic today." One of the students chuckled.

"Oh, back to the explanation, boys and girls, finally you got to confess to the person you love in front of the teachers! _Oh, I'm such a great sensei! _However, no confession is allowed before the party. If you get caught by Jinno Sensei, do not blame me for it. That's all, adieu!" He went off with his usual good bye kiss and his wink.

Natsume stood up with words coming out from his mouth, "What a stupid event…" and he walked off, along with Ruka and his friends.

Everyone looked at them as they walked out of the classroom.

"Hotaru, what are we suppose to do in Valentine's Day? I heard of it before but what does it actually mean?" Her question attracted everyone and away from Natsume and his gang.

Nonoko explained to her, "Mikan-Chan, it's a day when a girl gives a present to the boy she loves and the boy will also gives a present to the girl he loves."

"And what do you mean by love?" Mikan was quite simple minded that, she don't really know the meaning of love.

"Well…" Before Nonoko finished her sentences, Anna continued.

"It's when you see the boy you loves, you will blushed very badly, your heartbeat will be beating very fast and it's so fast that you can't speak your words properly in front him. Plus you got an urge to hug him."

"_Just like when I saw Misaki-Sensei…_" Anna and Nonoko thought about it.

"Just like when I saw Misaki-Sensei…" Kokoroyomi said their thoughts out.

"Kokoroyomi…!" The both of them screamed at him as they chased after him.

Mikan was thinking if she ever had those feeling before...

"I doubt you have it. You don't even know what love is." Hotaru answered for her.

"Hotaru…!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume opened the door, "Shut up, polka dots, I can even hear your voice a few miles away."

"Stop calling me Polka dots. My name is Mikan, all right!" Mikan yelled at him as he covered his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't hear a single thing." He went back to his seat.

As Mikan was about to yell at him once more, Ruka held her back and shook his head.

She sighed and carried on with her conversation while Ruka went to the back to accompany Natsume.

**-Flash back-**

"We will carry on taking a walk around the school, seeing you later." The rest of the gang walked off leaving Ruka and Natsume under Natsume "favourite" tree.

Ruka gave a soft smile and asked, "You do like her, don't you…?"

"What…are you… talking about?" He stammered.

"If you don't… why would you greet her and stammered when you answered my question?" Ruka grinned.

"_Oh damn… I can't tell the truth… Ruka likes her…_" Natsume was very worried as he knew he can't say the truth to break his heart.

"Not telling the truth because of me? Don't worry about me." He gave a little fake laugh.

"Ruka… You know… you are not good in lying…" Natsume started to get a little upset.

Ruka stopped, "I… I know I can't lie... but… I know she needs you more than me. You see…"

"Stop it, Ruka…" Natsume hoped that he will stop the conversation over Mikan.

Ruka continued, "She really needs you… more than me… Like the incident, which happened not…"

"Stop it! Ruka…!" Natsume shouted at him.

"I… I… I'm… sorry…" Ruka apologized as he looked down and fixed his eyes onto the ground.

Natsume stood up and sighed, "I should be the one to apologize. I'm just too hot-tempered. By the way it's Youichi's birthday on Wednesday of that week. Let's go and think about what to give him." He gave a little smile to Ruka which made Ruka felt more comfort than usual.

**-End of flashback-**

That night…

It was quite late, everyone was asleep but Hotaru was still in her room with her lights on to arrange the pictures she was going to sell on the next day.

As she was wondering about the pricing of the pictures, she saw something flying passed.

"_Ruka…?_" She asked herself whether if it was him.

She pulled out her upgraded gun and aimed at the flying object.

"Ah…!" Someone screamed as the person fell from the flying object and it sounded really like Ruka.

Before the person fell, the flying object actually flew below him and saved him.

"Oh… Is that eagle, after all it's not that stupid as I thought?" Hotaru talked to herself.

Ruka looked around for the direction where the great force had hit onto him.

"_Aha! I knew it! It's her!_" He commanded his eagle to fly to Hotaru's room.

He knocked onto her window and Hotaru smirked, showing him the picture of him when he was falling off from the eagle not long ago.

"Imai…!" Ruka roared.

"_Eh… Nice one… More rabbits to be earned._" Hotaru took more pictures of him.

Ruka got tired of it and knocked her window gently, "Please let me in… all right?"

"Good boy..." She opened her window for him.

Ruka sighed, alighted from his eagle and climbed in.

"How much should it cost…?" Hotaru asked Ruka or rather talking to her own.

"Imai…" Ruka gave out an irritated tone.

Hotaru looked at him, "She's stubborn and slow. You need to be more obvious than obvious."

"What do you mean more obvious than obvious?" Ruka was confused over her words.

"Another slow one…" Hotaru muttered.

"Oh… okay…. I know what you trying to say. It's about Mikan… right?" Ruka took a seat on her sofa as he took a look around the room.

"What are you planning to do…?" She asked him.

"I… well… you see… Natsume…"He stammered and doesn't dare to face Hotaru.

She cut off and continued his words, "Natsume likes her."

As Ruka was about to stood up and said something, suddenly there was a black out in her room.

Ruka accidentally tripped onto something and knocked onto something and...

As Hotaru switched on the special torchlight she was holding onto, Ruka then realized that he had actually tripped and collapsed onto Hotaru.

He was so shocked that he was unable to move until…

"Baka, Baka, Baka!" Hotaru shot him with her half upgraded gun which actually gave out more force than the previous one.

The great force pushed him against the wall of the room.

"Gomen… Imai…" He blushed as he apologized.

"Be more careful next time, or I won't be using this but that." She pointed at her latest invention, the cute yet evil and powerful cannon.

He went to the window, gave out a whistle and the eagle came under his command.

"Sorry to disturb you, see you tomorrow." Ruka went off along with his red face.

"_Goodness me… Why do I have this feeling for Imai? I think I didn't have enough sleep…_" He flew back to his room on his eagle while he was suspecting his feeling for Imai.

**The next morning…**

"Hotaru…!" Before Mikan gets to hug her, Hotaru stopped her by using her hand and pushed Mikan's forehead before she can go nearer to her.

"That's great, Hotaru! You didn't use your bakagun today." Iinchou was kind of delighted that he thought she had actually quit using violence on Mikan.

Hotaru replied to him with her same usual tone of speaking, "It's still under upgrading as I find that the previous gun is not that useful on her and I'm upgrading to avoid some hentai..." She glared Ruka.

Sweat drops appeared on his head.

"Ohayo Iinchou…!" She greeted him as he pulled her up.

Iinchou pulled her up, "Ohayo, Mikan-Chan."

"Ohayo Ruka Pyon and Natsume…!" Mikan greeted them.

Ruka greeted her back with shyness but that shyness was not the effect of seeing Mikan but… Hotaru, "Ohayo, Sakura."

Mikan went over to Ruka and asked him, "What happened to you and Hotaru? Why did she call you... hentai?"

"Eh…! Nothing! Nothing…!" Ruka replied her nervously while Natsume was laughing inside him.

"Shut up and go back to your seat, Polka dots. You don't wish to make me say the pattern of your undergarment for today, right?" Natsume snapped and held onto a little flame on his finger, preparing to attack Mikan's hair if she dared to say another word out of her mouth.

Narumi-Sensei came in, "Ohayo mina!"

"Ohayo Narumi-Sensei" Everyone went back to their seats and greeted him.

"The scripts are here and it's time for me to choose the characters! I have the list of characters here and a box of each and everyone's name inside. Everyone knows what I am going to do now,right? Let's begin!" He started to draw the names out with luck and unknown.


	2. Process of the Cinderella Story

Thanks topeople who read my story and review it. Let's get continue with chapter 2!

* * *

**Rewind**

Narumi sensei came in, "Ohayo mina!"

"Ohayo Narumi Sensei" Everyone went back to their seats and greeted him.

"The scripts are here and it's time for me to choose the characters! I have the list of characters here and a box of everyone's name inside. Everyone knows what I am going to do right? Let's begin!" He started to draw the names out with luck and unknown.

* * *

He stretched his hands in and took out a piece of paper, "Who will be the Cinderella's father…? Oh… Kokoroyomi, you're in! Prepare your beards!" 

"Next one… The character of the fairy god mother… Hotaru-Chan, you are the one! Hopefully we will be able to see your smile through acting this character." He continued to dig out for names.

This time he picked up two papers at the same time, "The stepsisters… Sumire-Chan and Mikan-Chan… Bring out your talent!"

They were kind of shocked. (Well… I mean, who would want to act as the evil stepsisters at their age? They would prefer to act good character such as Cinderella.)

"_Ah…! Why would I have to act as step sister with her! Why am I acting as one too! I hate this character most yet I'm acting as one? Ah…! My God…!_" Sumire complained to herself.

Mikan started to complain to Hotaru too, "Why am I chosen to act as this character and I'm acting together with Permy?" She sighed.

"Cause you look stupid just like the step sister." Hotaru replied her.

"Hotaru…!" She clutched her fists.

Something hit onto Mikan's head from behind.

"Ouch!" Mikan yelled.

Permy stared at her, "It's not as if I want to act with you!"

"All right… All right, girls… They are good characters to bring out your talent, so it's not that bad as you think." Narumi-Sensei tried to stop the quarrel.

He picked up another piece of paper and continued to announce, "The person who controls the horses of the coach will be Ruka. A great help from your Alice."

"Next… Our main character, the Cinderella will be… Anna-Chan… While, the prince will be… err…" Narumi-Sensei hesitated; he was stoned by the final answer written on the paper.

"The prince will be… Natsume…" Narumi-Sensei swallowed his saliva, having fear that Natsume might be in grudge at any point of time.

The whole class looked at him with stunting face.

"What…! I'm not going to act for that stupid fairytale!" He shouted at Narumi-Sensei.

"Well… you don't wish to disappoint the whole school and him… right?" He looked at him, starting to use his Alice.

Natsume looked away immediately as he knew what he was about to do but Narumi-Sensei strong Alice had caught his attention, "Fine… I'll do it…!"

"Great! We will prepare for it next week. I have to go now. Adieu!" He went off, again with his "famous" wink.

"I can't believe he's acting as the prince… Anna-Chan you got to be careful." Mikan said it out loud purposely and warned Anna-Chan.

Natsume stood up and glared at Mikan, "Shut up polka dots, at least I'm better than you. You're acting evil just like the step-sisters. By the way, it suits you well." He smirked and walked off.

"Nat-Su-Me…!" She got the urge not to hug him like what Anna-Chan said but the urge to kill him.

She let out a sigh of relief, "_At least, this proves that he isn't the one I like. In fact, it proves that he's my real enemy, argh…!_"

**-Lunch Time-**

**Dining room**

"Acting as a step sister with Permy? It's killing me…!" Mikan still complained about it when they were having their lunch.

Sumire went to her, "I hate to act and pretend that we are close sisters too! I want to act as Cinderella together with my dear Natsume… My God… I'm sure he's so suave and charming, acting exactly just like the prince."

Mikan gave out a good laugh, "Seriously, I think this Stage and Drama thing will be a failure since he's acting as the main character."

"How dare you criticize my dearest Natsume?" Permy started to attack her.

"Stop… stop… stop…!" Iinchou was getting panicked, "What should we do, Hotaru-Chan?"

"Ignored them…" She stood up, passed the dishes to the Takahashi-San and walked off.

Iinchou looked around to see if he can get any help, "Ah! Stop please! Mikan-Chan, Hotaru-Chan had gone back to the classroom!"

"What…?" Mikan yelled, finally the fight stopped.

Mikan quickly got up and chased after Hotaru, "Wait for me, Hotaru!"

**-Under the tree-**

Ruka laughed, "I didn't expect that you are going to act as the prince."

"Tch, it's not what I want. That bloody Narumi…" He continued reading his manga.

**Fast Forward**

**1 week later…**

They were rehearsing the play in the Drama room but the rehearsal wasn't that successful as they think, especially when Cinderella has to dance with the prince.

"One two three… One two three…" Serina-Sensei counted the beat as they practiced their dance with the waltz music.

However, the scene which needs Anna to look at Natsume with affection while dancing, she just can't do it.

"Sorry, Serina-Sensei and Narumi-Sensei… I just can't do it…"Anna squatted down and cried.

Mikan turned to Sumire and said, "I told you so… This drama will be a failure since he's in it."

Sumire gave her a very irritated look.

Narumi-Sensei went forward to her, "It's all right, and I know it's tough for you looking at his face."

Anna nodded and looked up at Narumi-Sensei with teary eyes, "Can I back out? I really can't do it."

He looked at Serina-Sensei as she gave a "No choice" look.

"All right, we will need to find another person to replace you." He looked around the room.

He turned back to Natsume, "I think we should let you choose the girl you think you can co-operate the most."

"_Me! Me!_" Sumire struggled inside her.

Without any hesitation, Natsume stretched his hand out and pointed at a particular girl, "I want her…"

It was Mikan… This time, her jaw dropped. Everyone looked at her with surprised.

"What…! Why me! Natsume, are you trying to put me into trouble!" She screamed at him.

He smirked, "Well… Yes… I am."

"Argh…! I'm not going to do it!" Mikan crossed her arms and looked away.

"You have to… Or do you want me to name out what you have worn today?" He continued smirking away.

Mikan turned and stared at him, "Fine! I do it for the sake of Narumi-Sensei and Serina-Sensei!"

Mikan stepped out and practiced the dance together with Natsume.

"One two three… One two three… One two three…" Serina-Sensei carried on counting the beat and steps.

Mikan looked up at Natsume and this made Natsume soften his heart and expression, they looked as if there was really some affection in between them.

Natsume looked at her with his expression soften, "_Why do I feel so comfortable with her?_"

"_Why is he looking at me like that? His expression isn't the same when he was dancing with Anna-Chan… He's such a weirdo._" As Mikan thought about it without noticing the steps, she accidentally stepped onto his feet.

"Baka…! You're heavy, all right!" They stopped as Natsume yelled at Mikan.

Mikan shouted back, "Serves you right!"

"I thought it will be successful but it turns out even worst." Iinchou told Hotaru with sweat drops on everyone's heads.

"All right, we will take a break now." Narumi-Sensei announced and they ran off for the break.

He smiled to Serina-Sensei and told her, "Like I say before… She's really the key to the school and Natsume."

**Mikan with Hotaru and Iinchou**

"Help me! I'm stuck with him!" She cried for help like a small little kid.

Hotaru stopped her steps and looked at her, "You should feel honor to be the Cinderella."

"No! Not now!" Mikan started to look grumpy.

Iinchou patted her, "Don't feel depressed over it; you actually won half the battle. Didn't you saw Natsume's face just now? He looked soften by you…"

"Really…?" Her energy was back.

Iinchou nodded his head, "Yup."

"_Yes! I must take more opportunities to take revenge on him!_" Mikan smiled and went off.

"Mikan-Chan, wait for us!" Iinchou called out for her.

**The next few days…**

**Drama room**

They were rehearsing the scene when the prince slipped the glass slipper for Cinderella.

As Natsume was about to slip the slipper for Mikan, he was mumbling something, "Your foot stinks…"

Mikan heard it and of course, she won't let him off that easily. After he put on the slipper for her, she raised her foot and smacked Natsume's face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Natsume shouted at her.

"Then please watch your words!" She shot him back with her words.

Narumi-Sensei went forward and stopped them, "All right… Peace, peace… Get this done and we will end this session."

They rehearsed the scene again, all the way to the ending.

"_Finally…!_" Mikan was so glad that the teachers had ended the session; finally she was able to leave the sight of Natsume.

"Hotaru…! I'm so tired!" Mikan went over, trying to hug her but Hotaru pushed her away.

"As if I'm not tired… We have to wait for your scene to finish before we get our dinner. I'm starving." Hotaru told her in monotone voice.

Mikan crossed her arms, "Well, that's not my fault! It's all because of him!"

She pointed at Natsume.

"Well, it's your fault, not mine. Since your foot stinks anyway." Natsume walked off after a cold reply.

"_Argh…! That bastard…_" She kicked the wall to vent out her frustration.

* * *

Hope everyone like it. I know it's kind of boring cause it's just a boring process of the drama and stage it. Really sorry about it. It isn't well written too, as I was watching some anime while typing this. Haha... Gomenasai... 


	3. Stage & Drama The Cinderella Story

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Carry on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Rewind**

Mikan crossed her arms, "Well, that's not my fault! It's all because of him!"

She pointed at Natsume.

"Well, it's your fault, not mine. Since your foot stinks anyway." Natsume walked off after a cold reply.

"_Argh…! That bastard…_" She kicked the wall to vent out her frustration.

**2 day before the actual day…**

**-Hotaru's invention room-**

"2 days before the actual day… Hotaru… Do you think I should back out? I really hate to see that Natsume's evil face."

Hotaru continued with her invention as she spoke, "Then you go back and be your step sister with Permy. You prefer to be with Permy or Natsume?"

**Mikan's Flashback**

"Oh… Let me help you…" Sumire offered help in one of the scene.

Mikan didn't expect Sumire to play any pranks on her since they were rehearsing, "Thanks a lot."

She passed the ribbon to Sumire, as she offered to help her tied her hair.

Sumire grabbed Mikan's hair and pulled it, "Aren't we good sisters?"

"Ouch…! Of course… we are… But do you have to pull my hair!" Mikan pulled her hair back and stood up, screaming at Sumire.

"Cut… C'mon girls, the both of you should be close sisters, right?" Narumi-Sensei stopped the scene.

**End of Mikan's flashback**

"Well… It's a nightmare with Permy as close sisters." She finally realized she can't keep on complaining about Natsume.

**Actual day…**

**-Back Stage-**

Everyone was busying getting dressed, looking through their scripts one last time and setting up the props.

"You are going to wear this, for the first scene. When you are still with your father but he was dying on the bed. A dress for a rich man's daughter…" Misaki-Senpai explained everything to Mikan, so she won't be in a mess later on.

She picked up another dress and an apron, "You will be wearing this most of time, quite a filthy dress with lots of patches and the apron looks kind of dirty."

"The last outfit, the elegant gown you going to wear when you are going off to the ball." She smiled.

"Wow… I didn't expect I will have to change so many times." Mikan was kind of surprised.

"This is a drama and you're a main character so you definitely have to change that much. All right, get into the 1st outfit first, quick; they're going to start soon." Misaki-Senpai took out the first dress for Mikan and arranged the clothes in order.

Mikan put on her outfit but the two ponytails were still there, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." The person opened the door.

"Baka, no Cinderella has two ponytails up there." Tsubasa-Senpai told her pointing at her ponytails.

Hotaru came in wearing her fairy god-mother outfit and she removed her ribbons, "You look nicer this way."

"But… There are no ponytails up there, I don't seem to have any confident." She became nervous.

Hotaru took out her upgraded "baka" gun, "You want me to shoot you so you will gain your confident?"

"No!" She screamed.

Hotaru grabbed the comb on the dressing table and combed her hair, "You really look nicer this way. So you should have more confident."

Mikan nodded with more confidence this time, "Since you say I look nicer this way then I will believe it because you are my Hotaru!"

She tried to hug Hotaru but she pushed her away. Ruka came in with his formal outfit.

"Is that you, Hotaru…?" Ruka asked her.

Hotaru nodded and brought her gun out.

"Well… You don't look like a fairy godmother…" He started to laugh.

"Stop laughing, are you hoping your pictures to be sold now?" She threatened him.

"Hell no…!" He shouted at her and noticed Mikan at the side.

"_Is that Mikan…? She looks… beautiful…_" He stared at her.

"Ruka, isn't she beautiful?" Tsubasa-Senpai teased him as Ruka got embarrassed.

Ruka quickly turned away, "Err… Hotaru… Narumi-Sensei is looking for you."

"All right…" She smiled as she took a look at Ruka and Mikan before she left.

**Fast-Forward**

**-Stage-**

**_Scene: Cinderella's house_**

"Cinderella…! Clean this up…!" Sumire kicked the bucket full of water as it splashed onto Mikan.

Mikan went forwarded and clean it, "Yes, sister. _What the hell…? She did that purposely!_"

Her stepmother stepped in, "Oh yes. Quick, my dear girls… We have to reach the castle by 6 this evening."

To Mikan surprised, it was Iinchou as her stepmother, "_I didn't know he's acting as a stepmother all the time… No wonder, I didn't see him at the backstage just now._"

"Castle…?" Mikan asked.

Iinchou smiled evilly, "Well… Clean up the fireplace too, after you finish it, we will be able to go."

"_I can't believe that he smiles so devilish… Is it real or he is just using his illusion?_" She looked at Iinchou, feeling shocked.

Mikan pretended that she felt lightened up and she immediately ran to the fireplace.

"What…! She's going!" The stepsisters yelled.

He smirked, "Do you think I'm that kind and stupid enough to let her go? Quick girls, we are going off."

"All right…!" The girls quickly put on their accessories; they rushed out of the house and into the coach.

Mikan stood up as she had finished the job, "I'm done…!"

As she was about to run down to meet her stepmother, she saw the coach was about to go off.

"Wait for me…!" She shouted as she tumbled down the stairs.

"Ouch…" She saw the coach went off without her.

She moved up to her room with tears running down her rosy cheeks. She sat beside her bed and cried. All a sudden, someone appeared right in front of her.

"My dear girl… Do not cry… You will definitely be able to go to the ball on time." The fairy godmother appeared.

"Who are you…?" Mikan looked up.

Hotaru smiled, "I'm your fairy godmother."

"_Hotaru… You smile…! Ah! Hotaru, you smile!_" Mikan was surprised and super duper happy inside her.

"Fairy godmother…? But I do not have any transport or nice clothes to go to the ball." She looked at the fairy godmother with disappointment.

"You don't have to worry, close your eyes and you will see the different you." She told her and she do what she said.

The stage was darkened and the curtain closed while the narrator began to speak. When Mikan quickly went to the back stage and changed her clothes, someone used her Alice and changed her hairstyle. Mikan's long and curl hair turned into another hairstyle which was long yet with a slight perm at the end.

After she was done, she quickly got back to her last position with a surprising look. The curtain opened and the light was on once again.

"My hair… My dress and my shoes! What happened…?" She looked at her dress with lots of doubts.

"I had already told you. I'm a fairy godmother." She stretched her hand out and pointed the pumpkin, unused wheels and the mice with her wands while someone at the backstage used his Alice to change the item into one big coach and another person teleported Ruka onto the position of the mice.

"_She looks really beautiful with that gown… Oh my! I shouldn't be thinking of this right now!_" He covered his red shades on his face with the hat.

After Mikan stepped into the coach, fairy godmother warned her, "However, you have to promise me that you will be back by 12 as these items will lose its power by then."

"I promise." Cinderella made her promise and went off with the coach after the fairy godmother made a command on the coach.

The stage darkened and the curtain was closed again as the people changed the setting with the look of a palace. Everything was done within a few second, curtains opened and lights on.

**_Scene: Palace..._**

"Oh oh oh…! My dear Son, among these ladies, who do you think it's the most beautiful?" Narumi-sensei who acted as the king asked Natsume.

Natsume, of course followed whatever the scripts wrote.

As each and every lady came out and introduced to the prince, Mikan came in by the side on the stage with her eyes mask on.

Natsume opened his eyes wide when he saw her, not pretended to feel shock and attracted by her but… he was really attracted by her. The beautiful long hair which was being let down was what he always wanted to see.

"_She… looks different… She's beautiful… Her beautiful long silky perm hair…_" He looked at her as she came in.

The prince ran towards her and asked her for a dance, which was written on the script but the fact was that he really wanted to dance with her.

"May I have a dance with you?" He bowed and asked.

Mikan bowed back while lifting up her long gown a little, "Sure."

They danced to the music while everyone looked at the girl with envy.

Mikan looked up at Natsume while Natsume looked at her.

All in a sudden, Mikan was attracted by Natsume soften eyes and expression, "_His eyes, his expression… He doesn't seem to be the Natsume I know… C'mon! What am I thinking!_"

When the clock strike 12, Mikan pushed Natsume away and ran off.

"What's the matter?" He asked, still with that pair of soften eyes.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry."

She ran off, even though one of her slippers slipped off by she did not hesitated to pick it up.

"Wait…!" Natsume yelled as she ran off.

He squatted down and picked up the slipper.

"I'm going to find her for sure!" He was very determined to do so.

Curtain was once again closed up, new setting and exchanging of characters. This time it was outside Cinderella house. Everything changed… the coach, the mice and her clothes. The only thing remained was that pair of glass slippers.

**_Scene: Outside Cinderella's house..._**

"I must get back in before mother and sisters arrived." She rushed in.

Curtain closed, changing of setting and now the sisters and mother were back.

**Fast-forward**

**_Scene: Cinderella's house..._**

"Ding Dong" The sound of the doorbell rang.

Mikan ran down the stairs to open the door, "I will open the door!"

However, her stepmother stopped her, "Go back to your room, I will open the door."

"Yes mother…" She walked back to her room.

As she went back to her room, her mother called for her daughters.

"Open the door, while I go and locked up something." Iinchou went to Mikan's room.

She locked up her room, which made Mikan felt suspicious. She tried opening the door but she can't and she knew that her stepmother had locked the door for some purpose.

As the prince and the servants came in, the girls introduced themselves and the prince tried to fit the slippers into the stepsisters' foot.

During this process, Mikan received a help from a bird, it gave her the keys, and she opened the door and ran down just in time before the prince went off.

"I thought you say there's no one else besides them?" Natsume asked Iinchou angrily.

"I… I…" Before the stepmother can complete the sentence, the prince went down on one of his knee and slipped in the glass slipper for Cinderella.

Cinderella took another one of the pair from her pocket and put it on, this double confirm her identity.

Mikan and Natsume stood up, facing each another, showing their affection (pretended to do so while they actually detested it.).

As the curtain was about to close, "Baka…!"

Two balls flew right to the centre of the stage from two different directions, one hit onto Natsume's head and another hit onto Mikan's head.

Well… something happened…

They actually accidentally weaved their 10 fingers of the hands together and knocked onto each another lips as well. (Such as big coincidence won't happen in real life, haha…)

Both of them were shocked with their eyes opening wide and their faces as red as an apple.

Kokoroyomi standing at the left side of the stage while Hotaru standing at the right side of the stage, smirking away.

Lights off, curtain closed… Thousands of applauses were heard.

After the curtain had closed for a few seconds, they finally realized what they had done, they quickly moved away from each another with shyness.

Narumi called out for all actors and actresses on stage. Curtain opened once again, with the main characters, each stood right beside Narumi-Sensei. They bowed to express their thanks to the audiences and curtain closed.

"Well done, kids! Especially Natsume and Mikan, I didn't remember, that is the last scene." Narumi-sensei praised and laughed.

Both of them still feeling quite embarrassed over it.

"We didn't do that! It's…" Mikan looked around, seeing Hotaru and Kokoroyomi standing together and laughing away.

"Hotaru…!" She yelled at her, trying to strangle her but she used her "baka" gun to defend herself.

Ruka ran towards Natsume, who was looking down with his hair covering his shyness "Are you all right?"

Natsume nodded and went off with Ruka.

As Natsume went off, Mikan turned and took a look at him, "_Why do I still feel so… awkward and… my heart is beating so fast…? Don't tell me…_"

She widened her eyes…

"Mikan… You're starting to like…" Kokoroyomi was being strangled by Mikan before he completed his sentence.

Natsume looked back at her and smiled a little inside him.

* * *

Sorry for this boring chapter! Hope you will like it. Well... I'm not really sure with the cinderella story... So... Hahaha, if I do make any mistake please forgive me! 


	4. Feverish

**-Rewind-**

As Natsume went off, Mikan turned and took a look at him, "_Why do I still feel so… awkward and… my heart is beating so fast…? Don't tell me…_"

She widened her eyes…

"Mikan… You're starting to like…" Kokoroyomi was being strangled by Mikan before he completed his sentence.

Natsume looked back at her and smiled a little inside him.

* * *

After clearing up everything on the backstage and the stage, Mikan overheard something from Sumire and her group of friends.

"What are you going to get for Youichi? It's his birthday today, isn't it?" One of the Natsume's fans asked Sumire.

She winked and said, "It's a secret and this gift is definitely going to impress my Natsume too."

"_Today is Youichi's birthday? Should I get something for him? I think I should, even though he always ill-treats me with all those scary and terrifying spirits but after all, he's just a kid."_ Mikan thought as she turned around to search for Hotaru.

She was totally brightened up after seeing Hotaru even though she had done something unpleasant to her previously.

"Hotaru, there you are!" She ran towards Hotaru, trying to hug her.

However, Hotaru took out her "Baka" gun and prepared to shoot Mikan. Mikan managed reacted by stopping herself from taking another step towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru…! You're such a heartless creature! Why can't you let me hug you for a while! I was in such a misery just now, all thanks to you!" She began to cry like a tap, water running non-stop.

Hotaru looked at her, with her cold eyes, "Dumb, dumb… You will never know."

Iinchou pulled her up as usual, "Hotaru, why won't you treat Mikan nicer at least for a day?"

"I did… I allowed her to hug me during her first day of school." Hotaru replied with her toneless voice.

Mikan clutched her fist, "Forget it! By the way, do you guys want to go to the central town to buy Youichi some birthday gifts? Since it's his birthday today..."

"Sure, Mikan-Chan…! I was about to go to the central town later on." Iinchou agreed.

"What about you, Hotaru?" She asked her, blinking her big, round eyes.

Hotaru looked at her and thought about the donuts, "_Donuts…_ All right…"

"Yeah…!" Mikan cheered for herself.

**-Fast-forwarded-**

**-Central Town-**

They went towards the gift shop which was near a bakery shop.

Hotaru stood outside the bakery shop as Iinchou and Mikan went into the gift store.

"Hotaru, what are you doing? Come in!" Mikan called for her.

Hotaru went into the bakery shop.

"Hotaru…!" Mikan yelled.

Iinchou tried to pull her into the gift store, "Mikan-Chan, Hotaru always go for the bakery shop to buy some breads or donuts before coming into this store."

"That greedy pig yet she still doesn't admit that she's greedy." Mikan stick out her tongue at the bakery shop and walked into the store.

She ran towards the toy robot, "This might be a perfect gift for Youichi!"

Iinchou looked around the store while Mikan screamed after looking at the price tag and everyone in the store looked at them.

"Ah! There's no way I can pay for this! It's way too expensive!" Mikan looked at the price tag, screaming away.

Iinchou looked around, feeling embarrassed as everyone was looking at them, "Mikan-Chan… There will be other affordable things available…"

She went to search for Youichi's gift and the teddy bear attracted her attention.

"Mikan-Chan, do you think this will be suitable…" As he turned around, Mikan was already gone.

"Mikan-Chan…!" He called out for her.

Mikan ran towards him with a teddy bear in her hand, "Look at this! Isn't it great! It's affordable too! Even though, all my saving will be gone…" Her voice slowly faded away as she thought about her money.

"We can always save our money but his birthday only celebrates once a year." He told her.

Mikan nodded and brought the teddy bear to the cashier.

**-Half an hour later-**

"Tired… My legs are getting tired…" Mikan complained when Iinchou and Hotaru were still looking for gift.

"You're lazy… We had just walked for about half an hour and you already started to complain that you're tired." Hotaru made a comment on her complaint.

As Iinchou knew that there will be an argument soon, he quickly stopped them but saying something, "Mikan-Chan, if you are really tired, why don't you just wait for us at the fountain in the middle of Central town?"

"All right…! Meet you guys in another half an hour time!" She hopped off to the fountain.

**10 minutes later…**

"Where's the fountain? I'm getting really tired and why am I feeling so… feverish?" As she was about to shut her eyes, she saw the fountain with lots of benches around.

"Ah…! Finally….!" Mikan ran towards the nearest benches and…

She accidentally bumped into someone...

"Watch it!" The person shouted at her and she fainted.

**15 minutes later…**

"_What's the thing my head is lying on? It's soft like cotton… And… what had happened to me…?_" She finally came into conscious though she had not opened her eyes as she was trying to recall what had happened.

Once she recalled about knocking onto something, her eyes immediately opened widely and she pushed herself up to sit up right.\

She looked at the thing she had lied on it, it was Youichi's gift, she was quite worried that she might ruin them and someone began to speak.

"Polka dots… Are you such a weakling?" The person was kind of criticizing her as he walked towards her.

That familiar voice and name calling made her eyes widen double.

She looked up to the guy who was staying right in front of her, "Natsume! Why are you here!"

"Tch… Baka…" Natsume looked away.

She stood up and the jacket which covered her while she was unconscious slipped off.

Mikan looked at him and the jacket, feeling surprised. She smiled and squatted down to pick up the jacket.

"Here's your jacket!" She stood up and stretched out her hands to pass him the jacket but all a sudden she felt weaken again and she nearly falls onto the ground.

"Baka…!" Natsume grabbed onto her by her waist without any hesitation.

Mikan shook her head a few times to keep herself awake as she tried to stand on her own "Sorry to trouble you…"

"Are you an idiot? Stop trying, you will only get weaker!" He yelled at her and he stood around if there's anyone who can help her.

Meanwhile… Iinchou and Hotaru were hiding behind the bushes near Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan-Chan…!" Iinchou yelled at her, feeling worried while Hotaru covered his mouth to prevent them being heard by Natsume and Mikan.

Hotaru pulled Iinchou away as he struggled, "Let's go…"

"You're really giving me a headache…" Natsume held onto her looking frustrated.

Once again, Mikan tried her best to stand up, "Its okay, I'm able to stand up."

However it failed and her voice was getting weak too.

"Shut up! I'm bringing you back to the school!" Natsume brought her up and carried her in a princess style while Mikan was holding onto Youichi's gift and Natsume's jacket.

He ran to the bus stop, they were lucky that the bus had just arrived.

Hotaru and Iinchou boarded onto the bus and saw Misaki and Tsubasa.

"A…!" The 3 of them were surprised to see each another except for Hotaru, who always seems that she had already predicted what's coming up next.

The four of them heard the heavy footsteps stomping into the bus and the heavy breathing, sounded as if that person was sort of out of breathe.

They looked at the entrance as they yelled in surprised, "Natsume and Mikan!"

"Huh…?" Natsume turned around to see who's calling out for them.

They quickly hide behind the seats as they sat down.

"Mikan-Chan…!" Iinchou was getting worried to see her being with Natsume.

"Keep quiet… This will be interesting." She took out her camera.

"What…!" Iinchou, Misaki and Tsubasa were shocked by her action. (Sweat drops)

Tsubasa and Misaki gave out a sigh, "Our poor Ruka Pyon…"

"Ruka Pyon…?" Iinchou looked at them with confusion.

Misaki gave a wink, "Don't forget that we are Ruka's love helping group!"

The cold wind passed by them, bringing a chill down to their spine…

They looked at Natsume and Mikan with their serious face as they hided away from their sight.

Natsume was looking worried as they sat down with Mikan's head lying on Natsume lap.

Hotaru took out a bug-like device and it flew towards Natsume and Mikan.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa tapped Hotaru's shoulder and asked her.

She continued looking at the both of them as she replied him, "Capturing some photos…"

"_Having such a genius is scary…_"He thought.

**-School-**

As they reached the school, Natsume alighted from the bus and dashed off to the school hospital with Mikan in his hand.

"I'm getting worried for Mikan, let's followed them all the way to the hospital." Tsubasa suggested.

The four of them went into the hospital, following them.

"Doctor…! Doctor! Is there anyone to help her!" Natsume called for help along the corridor.

Just at the right moment, one of the doctors came out from the room.

"Are you the one who is calling for help?" He asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded as he sighed heavily.

"Come with me." The doctor brought them into one of the room.

After Natsume had carried Mikan into the room, the nurse asked him to get out of the room politely, "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for her outside the room."

He went out; still feeling worried, though there was no expression on his face.

**-15 minutes later-**

The door opened and he went in.

"She's fine except that she's having a fever right now, after checking her condition. She fainted due to starvation, stress and not enough of sleep." The doctor told him about Mikan's condition.

Hotaru and the rest knocked onto the door and went it.

"You guys…! How do you know that she's here?" Natsume asked them.

Everyone doesn't know what to say or how to explain to him but the brilliant Hotaru made up a lie, "We were searching for her and one of the students told us that you had brought her here."

"All right… Then, I'll be leaving." Natsume walked towards the door, opened it and took the last glance of Mikan before leaving.

After Natsume went off, Misaki began to laugh, "Did you see how worried he was just now! I finally see a different expression on his face!"

**1 hour later…**

Soon, Mikan woke up still feeling feverish and a slight headache.

"Where's Natsume?" That was her first line of words.

Looking around the room, she found Hotaru and the rest were standing in front of her.

"A…! Why are you guys here!" Mikan was surprised by it.

Misaki smirked, "Are you wishing that we are not here?"

"No…! No…!" Mikan tried to dissolve the misunderstanding.

Before she can make any explanation, Hotaru interrupted, "Another 1 hour later, we will be celebrating Youichi's birthday, you're still feeling ill, I will help you to pass the present to him."

Mikan shook her head, "No…! I will bring it to him by myself. I want to enjoy the celebration too."

"All right… Quick, let's get up and to the preparation room." Hotaru agreed to let her go as she was unable to resist that cheerful smile on her face.

* * *

Sorry if there's any tenses or other mistakes... And I'm sorry for not updating for quite a long time, as I was trying to complete my holiday assigment... Enjoy! Next chapter probably the last chapter. 


	5. Lessons and Lessons

**-Rewind-**

Before she can make any explanation, Hotaru interrupted, "Another 1 hour later, we will be celebrating Youichi's birthday, you're still feeling ill, I will help you to pass the present to him."

Mikan shook her head, "No…! I will bring it to him by myself. I want to enjoy the celebration too."

"All right… Quick, let's get up and to the preparation room." Hotaru agreed to let her go as she was unable to resist that cheerful smile on her face.

* * *

**-Preparation Room-**

Hotaru opened the door and Mikan stepped in.

"Mikan-Chan…! Oh dear… Are you all right? I heard from Iinchou that you are having a fever not long ago." Narumi-Sensei went over to her, patting her head.

Though Mikan was still feeling unwell but she continued to put on her best smile on her face, "I'm all right! I can't wait to celebrate Youichi's birthday!"

"Okay, everyone gets back to work; we still have a little stuff to touch on with. Mikan… for now, you will get some rest to get back your energy for the fun later on." Misaki-Sensei said as tried to finish the job as soon as possible and hope things will be ready on time.

**Birthday celebration time**

Once Natsume opened the door with Youichi in his hand and Ruka behind him, confetti was thrown all over the place and everyone began to sing the birthday song.

After the birthday song, Youichi blew the candles on the cake which Hotaru was holding onto.

"Big Sister…!" He called Hotaru happily.

Youichi looked at Mikan for a few second, "Moron…"

"_What…! Argh…!_" Since it was his birthday, Mikan tried to tolerate everything.

Youichi sat down and Sumire went to be the first to give him the present.

"Here… It's for you…" She said it in a very gentle way, trying to please Youichi.

Youichi unwrapped the present, it was a train set but he threw it away, "I hate train, Idiot…"

Sumire went to the corner and isolated herself.

All the gifts from the fan girls of Natsume were being rejected. Gifts such as clothes, hat, and pencil case and toy robots were rejected. Except a few which was given by Narumi-Sensei and the rest. Especially the letter from his mother given by Narumi-Sensei though he disliked him as much as Natsume does.

"I made this by myself…" Hotaru passed the gift to him.

Youichi opened up the gift and the expression on his face changed.

"Big Sister…!" He went forward and hugged her with the small multi-task robot in his hand.

Mikan cried, "Ah…! Hotaru never allow me to hug her this way!"

"I did…" She replied coldly.

It was finally Mikan's turn; she handed in her present to him.

He was wondering what kind of gift she will give him so he quickly opened it up and surprising he accepted it.

"Teddy…" He immediately hugged it as tight as possible.

Ever since the teddy bear in the forest went back home with his owner, he never see it again.

"Thank you… Moron…!" He actually thanks Mikan for it and she was totally surprised.

"_Oh my… He actually thanks me! But… wait a minute! What did he call me!_" She was delightful and angry at the same time.

Next was Ruka, he went forwarded to him, "Here, it's yours."

It was a frame with a photo of Natsume, Ruka and him.

"Thank you!" He said.

"Big brother, what are you going to give me?" He asked.

Natsume brought the present out from the paper bag, "Here…"

"An archery set…!" Everyone was shocked because they were expecting something special from Natsume and they knew how dangerous it was to give Youichi an archery set.

"Thanks a lot, big brother!" He gave Natsume a great big hug.

Tsubasa sempai quickly gathered everyone for a photo shot, "Let's have to photo to remember this day! Quick!"

**-Mikan's room-**

Mikan was unable to get to sleep as her mind was all about the things which happened in the afternoon.

"_Natsume… Why am I thinking so much about him_?" She asked herself.

She held tightly his jacket in her hand and slowly went off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

The daily ritual took place again, the ritual of Mikan trying to hug Hotaru but was rejected by her again and again.

Narumi-Sensei came in, "Class, after finish taking the attendance, everyone please proceed to the kitchen for a chocolate making session."

Everyone went excited and the girls were in an incredible high spirit.

**-Kitchen-**

"I can't wait to make the chocolates!" Nonoko and Anna can't wait for the lesson to start immediately.

Kokoroyomi looked at them, smirking.

"Don't you dare to say a single thing!" Nonoko and Anna yelled at him.

Mikan looked around and she was getting puzzled that Natsume was there to attend the cooking lesson.

"It's rare to see him here…" She said it to herself.

However Kokoroyomi heard it and he replied her, "You should know that he's our class chef. He's good in cooking though he didn't attend the cooking lessons most of the time cause the lessons were the same old thing which repeated again and again. This is the first time our school is teaching students to make chocolate hence it turns out to be a new lesson for Natsume."

"Oh… I see… No wonder he's here…" Mikan replied as she put on her apron.

Lesson began; the teacher was teaching each and everyone the skills of making chocolates. Everyone was able to make their own special chocolates, after finishing the making of chocolates. They put them into their very own boxes and put the boxes into the refrigerator.

"There will be a 20 minutes break, after the break, please proceed to the garden."

**20 minutes break…**

"Who are you giving to? Hotaru and Mikan…?" Anna asked them.

"I'm going to give to my dearest Hotaru!" She tried to hug her again but was shot by the "Baka" Gun.

Nonoko shook her head, "It's a forbidden thing to do. They say if a girl gave the valentine's chocolates to another girl, she will get the curse of loveless for 99 years."

"Then who am I going to give?" She sighed.

Kokoroyomi interrupted their conversation, "Give it to Natsume."

"What…! Why do I have to give that nasty bastard? I rather give it to Ruka." She shouted.

Ruka's face went red and Natsume was kind of pissed off.

"Shut up, polka dots… You are speaking too loud." Natsume was annoyed by her reply to Kokoroyomi.

Sumire came in after she heard what they said, "No! She's not going to give it to Natsume! He belongs to me and I will only be the one who give him the chocolates!"

"Tch, I never ever belongs to you, all right?" He told her off in a cold reply.

All the fan girls began to ask him, who he will be giving to.

"It's none of your business, I will decide who I want to give, there's no need for you girls to know. Let's go, Ruka." They went off, leaving the girls heartbroken behind.

Mikan started to get fed up with Natsume, "How can he said those things to the girls!"

"You know his character; anyway those girls will still go crazy over him even though he treat them coldly and cruelly." Nonoko told her.

Mikan sighed again, "But it's unfair to them…"

"Baka… You shouldn't be bothering about them but thinking who you are going to give the chocolates to." Hotaru said.

"What about you?" She asked.

Hotaru looked at her watch, "I will keep it for myself. It's time, we have to go."

They went through the lessons of making the chocolates, arranging the flowers into a bouquet of flowers and dance lessons.

**-Dance room-**

"Please choose an opposite gender to be your dance partner…" Serina-Sensei gave out her instruction.

"Misaki-Sensei…!" Nonoko and Anna called out for him.

He immediately ran away and out of their sight.

"Mikan-Chan, I will be your dance partner today." Narumi-Sensei smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled cheerfully as she does not have to think too much for it.

Mikan looked around the room once again, just like the way she looked around in the kitchen early.

"_Where are Natsume, Ruka and the rest…? What am I thinking? They will never show interest on this kind of lesson. And why am I thinking of Natsume all the time? Argh, my stupid brain…_" She blamed herself for thinking of him.

Narumi-Sensei looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled.

The dance lessons held for 2 days and finally it's the day for all the girls and couples.

* * *

Sadly, I have to say the next chapter will be the ending chapter. I also want to apologise for not being able to update the story for quite a period, not as soon as possible. As I was having tons of rehearsal and practices for my school musical. I'm sorry and thanks for the people who read and review my story! 


	6. Box of chocolates

**-Rewind-**

Mikan looked around the room once again, just like the way she looked around in the kitchen early.

"Where are Natsume, Ruka and the rest…? What am I thinking? They will never show interest on this kind of lesson. And why am I thinking of Natsume all the time? Argh, my stupid brain…" She blamed herself for thinking of him.

Narumi-Sensei looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled.

The dance lessons held for 2 days and finally it's the day for all the girls and couples.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

**Classroom**

"Hotaru…!" Mikan ran towards her but she was hit by the "Baka" gun again.

Mikan cried as she complained to Iinchou about Hotaru.

"Stop disturbing me for this moment. I'm reading the most important climax of the book." She told Mikan without diverting her eyes on her.

"Hotaru…!" Mikan cried even more loudly than before.

Natsume was pissed off by her crying, "Shut up, polka dots. Your voice irritates me!"

Mikan stood up with Iinchou's help, "You can just shut your ears and don't listen to me, isn't it! Why bother about my voice which irritates you so much!"

"I… I… Tch… Let's go, Ruka." He walked out of the room with Ruka.

Everyone looked at them blankly; they were surprised that Mikan's words actually made Natsume have no words to say.

Anna and Nonoko approached Mikan, "Mikan Chan, you're so great! This is the first time he is unable to defeat someone words."

"Really…?" Mikan was so deadly happy about it.

Nonoko looked at Mikan with suspicious and asked her, "About the chocolates… who are you going to give?"

"Well… Perhaps I'm giving it to Narumi-Sensei." Mikan replied her.

Nonoko's eyes widened, "You actually likes Narumi-Sensei!"

"Yup… Why?" She was too pure and innocent to know the meaning of "like", Nonoko was referring too.

Narumi-Sensei came in, "Did I heard someone saying that he or she likes me? Ho, Ho, Ho…"

He blinked his "beautiful" eyes to the class and actually made the whole class settle down as his "beautiful" eyes were too "creepy" for them.

"Anyway, girls and boys who are in love with each another, today is your great day! So, those pupils who are in charge of the decoration of the hall, you will have to proceed to the hall now. Well the rest of the students, please go to your various ability class right now." He announced and left the class.

"Off I go now, see you later, Hotaru!" Mikan waved good bye and went off.

**Special Ability Class**

Once Mikan opened the door, the smell of the baking cookies went passed through her.

"Yo… Mikan…" It was Tsubasa-Senpai.

She was startled by him but at the same time attracted to the baking cookies, "Amazing, those cookies…"

"Ho, Ho, Ho… Isn't it nice?" Misaki's voice was heard.

Mikan nodded vigorously, agreeing to what Misaki had said.

"By the way, about the chocolates, who are you going to give?" Misaki was kind of curious especially when she had heard lots of rumors between Natsume and her yet she doesn't know anything about it.

"I'm going to give it to Narumi-Sensei!" She smiled cheerfully while the rest of them were kind of shocked.

They looked at each another and turned to look at Mikan, "NARUMI-SENSEI!"

"Yup, what's wrong? Why are you guys having the same expression as Nonoko-Chan?" She was doubtful about their expressions.

Tsubasa put his arm around Mikan's shoulder and started to explain to her, "You see… During Valentine's Day, you have to give the chocolates to someone you like."

"Well, I like Narumi-Sensei, is there anything wrong?" Mikan replied him with her innocent knowledge of love.

At the same time, the rest of the class was shocked by her words again, "YOU LIKE HIM!"

"He takes good care of me; he's a nice teacher so I like him!" Mikan told them and sweat drops appeared on their head, knowing that Mikan was too young to know what's love and the purpose of Valentine's Day.

Tsubasa shook his head, "Mikan-Chan, let me ask you something. Do you miss Narumi-Sensei? Do you feel like seeing him every moment and do you always wonder where he is when he is not around?"

"Well… Not that much… But I miss you and Misaki-Senpai! Oh my …! Don't tell me I have to give everyone chocolates! But… but…! I don't have enough! What should I do!" Mikan started to get panicked.

Sweat drops reappeared on their head once again.

He sighed, "So what about wondering where the person is when he is not around often?"

"That… _Why is Natsume popping out from my head when Tsubasa-Senpai asked me this question! No it can't be!_" She shook her head denying what she was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa thought she was not feeling well as she shook her head.

Mikan immediately ran to the cookies, "I think we should get on with this work so we could sell them on time."

She gave a big, wide, fake smile to them hoping that they can change conversation topic to avoid knowing what she was thinking.

"She's right, mina… We have to finish it and sell it to the other students in 4 hours time." Noda-Sensei suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"NODA-SENSEI…?" Everyone yelled for his surprise appearance.

He scratched his head and apologized, "I'm sorry for my disappearance, you should know my ability… Hopefully I won't get into another dimension again through out this event."

**-5 hours later-**

"Valentine's cookies for sale…!" The entire student from special ability class went around the school selling their cookies.

Technology and latency students combined to create and presented those fortune telling love machine and some other machines.

Active ability students were creating weird items for the pairs, especially those confession items were in good sales.

Mikan went around selling cookies and hoping to see Hotaru.

However, she didn't meet the person she wants to see; instead she met someone she hated to see and worst still, crushes between them often happened.

"BANG…" A loud crush was heard followed by an "Ouch!"

"Baka…!" One of the party yelled as both of them looked up.

They looked up and saw the person who was right in front of them…, "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Polka-dots, I'm sure you're blind, do you like knocking onto me so much?" He stood up and swept away the dirt on his uniform.

Mikan clenched her fist, "Then aren't you blind too!"

"Well… If I'm blind, I won't be able to see that you are wearing polka-dots again. Don't you ever change and wash it?" He replied her with sarcasm.

"You…!" This time, she definitely felt inferior especially when he added that tone in his words.

Natsume looked around and stretched his hand out.

"Baka, do you wish to stay at that position for the rest of your life?" He looked away.

Mikan then realized she was sittng in an awkward position, "Thanks a lot."

She reached her hands out for Natsume's hand, while she was trying to grab his hand, she thought of the day he brought her to the hospital, the question Tsubasa had asked and the help he's offering currently.

After she was being pulled up by Natsume, he told her this…, "Moron, you better be more careful and not to bang into anyone again."

All those positive thoughts of him disappeared from her mind instantly, "You…!"

She went off even saying another word.

**-Preparation for Confession Dance Party-**

Mikan was in her room, changing into her cute dress for the dance party later on.

As she was combing her hair, she noticed his jacket was still there.

She put her comb down and went forward to get his jacket.

"_Why am I feeling so uneasy? Every time, when I see him, my heart beats will start to speed up just like what Nonoko-Chan and Anna-Chan had told me! I… I… Ah! Mikan! You have to get back your senses! He's just your enemy! You hate him!" _Mikan started to get confused and irritated.

She looked at his jacket, "_I will return it to him later on!"_

Someone knocked on her door, "Mikan, are you done?"

"Hotaru…? Wait a minute! I'm coming!" She grabbed the jacket and the box of chocolates.

**-Confession Dance Party-**

"Misaki-Sensei…!" Nonoko and Anna chased after him.

Iinchou pointed at the jacket Mikan was holding, "Why did you bring that down for?"

"It's not mine, it's Nat…" Mikan hesitated as she wasn't sure if she should mention about Natsume after what the seniors had told her about the rumors early in the afternoon.

Hotaru knew it was Natsume's jacket since she followed Natsume and her that day so she started to tease her in her regular emotionless tone, "Who is the owner of the jacket? Why are you hesitating? Well… It looks like Natsume's jacket…"

"A… A…" She was wordless but something shifted their attention.

Tsubasa handed over his chocolates to Misaki-Senpai with red shaded face.

"I… I… Anyway this is for you." He scratched his head.

Misaki took the chocolates from him and deliberately threw her box of chocolates to him while looking away, "For you…!"

Tsubasa held her hand making their face even redder, "May I have a dance with you?"

"Well… Well… Why not? We've been dancing together whenever there's a party." She knocked his head with her another hand and they went off.

"Ow… That's so sweet…" Anna suddenly appeared behind Mikan and the rest.

Mikan was surprised by her appearance together with Nonoko, "Why are the two of you? I thought the both of you were chasing after Misaki-Sensei?"

Before Nonoko can make an explanation, Kokoroyomi interrupted her, "They were rejected by him, that's so sad."

"Shut up, Kokoroyomi!" Anna and Nonoko chased after him as he knew that they will be going after him.

**-Ruka & Natsume side-**

"Natsume… Who are you giving it to?" Ruka asked him out of curiosity though he knew that he wanted to give to Mikan.

Natsume was looking at a direction where Mikan was, "No… I'm eating it all by myself."

Ruka looked at the direction Natsume was looking, "Isn't that your jacket?"

"Nah…! It's not my jacket! There are so many similar jackets, why do you have to insist that it's my jacket!" His tone was kind of harsh, seemed like he was trying to cover up something.

Ruka looked at his face, "I didn't insist on it… _I think you are the one insisting on it._"

Suddenly someone grabbed Ruka from behind covering his mouth and away from Natsume. At the same time, Mikan went forwarded to Natsume.

"Natsume…!" She called out for his name.

He looked away, pretending that he wasn't looking at her previously, "What?"

"Here is your jacket." She smiled as he turned and looked at her.

"You can keep it; you don't have to return to me." He replied in his cold voice.

She shook her head, "No! No! Just take it!"

She pushed his jacket to him and ran away with red cheeks.

Natsume felt that there was something under the jacket. He looked after the jacket and found a box of chocolates with the note, "Thank you for everything. - Mikan"

He let out a little smirk and ran towards her direction since she was running towards the trees.

**-Ruka-**

"Let … of ..." He tried to shout out loud as the person covered his mouth.

Finally the person let go and allowed him to breathe.

Ruka looked at the person who had pulled him away from Natsume and covered his mouth at all this time.

"Imai…!" He yelled.

He continued his words, "Why are you doing this?"

"You should know why am I doing this, isn't it?" She told him.

"Well… I suppose I know… It's for Natsume and Mikan's sake right?" He replied her.

Hotaru looked at his face as she went closer and closer towards his face making him blushed.

However she stepped back and shook her head, "You have gotten over Mikan already right?"

"I… I…" He gave a pause to his words.

"Give me that, I'm hungry and we need to hide till their matter is over." She grabbed his chocolates.

"Imai…!" He blushed madly as Hotaru saw what was written on the box.

"Thanks for helping me to get over Mikan. - Ruka" From the start, Ruka was going to give it to her and it seemed that Hotaru knew it hence there was no expression from her.

Footsteps were heard, Hotaru immediately spoil the atmosphere by giving a immediate command. "Quick, hide behind the trees."

"Polka dots…! I mean… Mikan…" He called for her as she stopped her steps.

She turned, "You call me… Mikan…?"

"Ah, shut up, here…" His face turned a little red as he held a box of chocolates out but he was lucky that he wasn't seen under the moon.

She was shocked by his action, "For me…?"

"Who will it be since there is only you and I right here?" He said.

She took it from Natsume's hand and she started to mumble, "Do… do… you want to have a dance… with… me...?"

"Baka… Let's go." He grabbed his hand and out of the trees area.

Hotaru sat down under the tree with Ruka, "Finally… That stupid Mikan… Here, yours..."

She passed the box of chocolates to Ruka making him wordless.

* * *

That's the ending! I know it's not a good ending. I'm sorry as I'm having my major examination this year. So I'm unable to settle down to plan and give a great ending. Thanks to all readers who read and review my story! Arigatou! I'm think there should be lots of mistake in this chapter but I've no time to look through and check. I'm sorry for all the mistake! Bye! 


	7. news on sequel

Thanks a lot for your support in reading this story! Since some of you suggest me to write a sequel of this story, I've consider it and I'm writing one! However, it might not be as good as the first one so I want to apologize first if it's not as good as the first one. Please wait for the news on the sequel! I will try to do it as soon as possible, )   
Musical Angel aka Kawazoe Etsuko ) 


	8. Changing author name

Just a note that I will be changing my author name... From musical angela to kawazoetsuko which I use it commonly. 


End file.
